


冰天宫的罪恶

by FeliciaCY



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaCY/pseuds/FeliciaCY
Summary: 迷奸，丧心病狂，轻微泽菲光
Relationships: Thordan VII/Warrior of Light, Zephirin de Valhourdin/Warrior of Light, 泽菲光
Kudos: 5





	冰天宫的罪恶

**Author's Note:**

> 当光之战士被傲慢的“真神”所盯上……

天还未亮，发髻凌乱的美妇人步履匆匆，登上马车离开冰天宫，她要赶回去照顾她那生病的孩子。可怜的孩子啊，当他因为发热难以入睡时，他的母亲正与情人颠鸾倒凤，好不快活。  
妇人的匆匆离去并未打乱冰天宫一如既往的宁静和秩序，年轻的骑士长走进教皇的寝宫，轻声细语地汇报工作。  
“陛下，事情都办好了。”  
“嗯，你做得很好，退下吧。”  
“是。”  
泽菲兰恭敬地退下，仆人们小心翼翼地服侍着冰天宫的主人洗漱更衣，教皇闭上眼睛，低声念了几句经文，仆人们更是肃然起敬。  
午餐时间过后不久，清晨离开的女人闯进冰天宫，拉扯一位地位高贵的主教的长袍，恳求她的情郎救一救她那奄奄一息的孩子。主教冷酷而果断地让卫兵把这女人赶出去，丝毫不顾女人凄厉的叫喊声。  
“真可惜，是个漂亮的女人呢。”  
波勒克兰饶有兴趣地在一旁看好戏，这样的戏码，他见得多了。男人贪图女人的美色，女人贪图男人的钱财，偏偏又自以为自己占据了对方的心，矫揉做作起来，最后大多以分手决裂收场。  
女人的叫喊声惊动了正在午休的教皇，得知缘由后，便说:“事关教皇厅的颜面，要慎重处理。”  
“是，陛下。”  
“等一等，让韦尔吉纳去吧。”教皇叫住他的心腹，“你就在这里做好准备。”  
“是。”  
泽菲兰低下头，服从了教皇的安排。

傍晚时分，一队骑士将一个大木箱抬进一间密室，教皇端坐在椅子上，闭着眼睛，似乎是在冥想。  
泽菲兰挥退护卫，关紧大门，打开箱子，里面装的是个漂亮的少女，大名鼎鼎的光之战士。  
“开始吧。”  
“遵命。”  
不一会，光之战士便被脱个精光，全身上下都被在场的两人看的清清楚楚。  
她年纪很轻，一身雪白的肌肤洋溢着青春的活力，双乳丰满，形状优美，两点嫣红微微凸起，小腹下方生着毛发，掩盖着她那密处。  
泽菲兰将她大腿打开，那处便完全暴露在空气中了。少女的花瓣粉嫩，入口处看上去也是如处女般合拢，只是看着就能想象到插进去是如何紧致舒服。  
泽菲兰拿出一个小罐，用里面的油膏涂满手指，试探性地进入了光之战士的蜜穴，而后将一个小瓶子里的液体灌进她的身体里。  
这个东西果然很有用，即使本人正在昏迷，身体却做出了热情的回应。光之战士的蜜穴开始流出粘稠的淫液，湿滑的甬道紧紧咬住泽菲兰的手指，抽插之间发出水声，胸前那两点也越发凸起，这具身体显然是已经动情了。  
“可以了。”教皇说道。  
泽菲兰告罪一声，掀起教皇的长袍，他底下什么也没穿，正是为了此刻做准备。  
泽菲兰抱起少女，分开她的双腿，将她不断滴水的小穴对准教皇的阳具，小心翼翼地把她放下。  
少女的肉穴如同一张小嘴般紧紧吸允着教皇的肉根，爱液不断地分泌出来，湿滑的甬道正方便他进出。  
教皇扶着光之战士的腰肢，缓慢抽动起来，抽插带出的汁液濡湿了老人的大腿，紧致温暖的蜜穴使得他不禁加快了速度，双手分开少女的臀瓣，好让自己进入得更深。  
教皇始终是老了，不出一会，他就在光之战士的身体里射了精，大量的以太喷涌而出，试图蚕食同化海德林的使徒。教皇的打算落了空，即使是通过性交的方式给光之战士灌入大量以太也无法精炼她，他失望又愤怒，抽出自己射精后变得软趴趴的阴茎，泽菲兰将下身一片黏糊的光之战士放到床上，取来温水和毛巾，恭敬地帮教皇清理双腿间的脏污，服侍他穿好衣服，护送其从密道回到寝宫。  
泽菲兰回到密室，抱起仍未清醒的光之战士，低头吻上她的双唇，然后又颤抖着舔舐她的乳房，如同婴儿般舔咬吸吮她的乳头。  
他那早已勃起的阴茎径直插入少女黏糊的肉道，一进入就迫不及待地快速抽插起来，两颗硕大的睾丸撞击着她的会阴，啪啪作响，两人交合之处已经泛起了白沫，她的蜜穴已经被男人捣得红肿，白浆随着泽菲兰的抽插流出来，发出淫秽的水声。  
过了好一会儿，泽菲兰终于射了出来，没等享受完余韵，他就急急忙忙地拿起湿毛巾清理少女的身体，将手指伸进她的身体里清理罪证。

窗外的喧哗声吵醒了少女，她睁开眼，发现自己躺在旅馆的房间里，怎么回事？难道是因为昨天太累了在旅馆睡了一晚吗？  
她感到身体，尤其是下体很是酸痛，还有一阵湿意，脱下裤子一看，内裤上点点红斑，糟糕，又来月经了？  
她疲惫极了，撑着身子回到福尔唐家，换上干净的衣裤，躺上床，又沉沉睡去。


End file.
